


Birthday disaster

by Wizonce



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Dahyun is oblivious, F/F, Fluff, I didn’t proofread so sorry for any mistakes, My First Fanfic, Sana is a confident gay, Smut, TwiceFiction, im trash for some sexual tension, the Truth or dare fic we need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizonce/pseuds/Wizonce
Summary: So, to say this night turned into a mess is quite the understatement. When Dahyun got a message from Jeongyeon (first of all who the hell still sends messages in 2019??) that they should throw Tzuyu a surprise birthday party, she was exited. She loved surprises and partying so what could go wrong? Well 25 hours 13 minutes and 3 bottles of vodka later, I guess you could say everything.





	1. The shower thing

** 21:28 pm Thursday  **

**Mission yoda**

Nojam  created a groupchat 

Nojam added  God, Bunny , Penguinmina, Jokbal,  Sanaconda, Dubu  and  Dimples  to the groupchat.

No jam : hey gays so as you all know our favorite maknae is turning 20 this Friday and I was thinking ( some of us actually have a brain) that we should throw a surprise birthday party for her ;) 

Dimples : wtf i didn’t get a surprise party:(

Bunny : as we already established Tzuyu is our favorite maknae so stfu ;)

Dubu : rude TT

Sanaconda : don’t worry dubu you’ll always be my favorite baby ;)

Dayhyun could help the blush that spread evenly on her pale cheeks.

Jokbal : as long as it’s food involved I’m in

God : ok since no one in this chat knows how to plan anything I will come up with a list of things we need to do. I feel like the maknaes can take care of keeping Tzuyu away from our dorm until we’re all set. Sana and Mina can take care of the cake, Nayeon and Momo takes care of the decoration and Jeongyeon and I will take care of the presents. 

Bunny : ok mom I will not disappoint you this time!

Penguinmina : I still can’t believe you didn’t die from falling down from the second floor balcony...

Nojam : because she landed on me remember -.-

Dimples : that’s the best thing that ever happened to me ever

Nojam : this is why you’re not our favorite maknae !

Dahyun turned off her phone, not wanting to witness no jam bros arguing for the 25th time this month (not that anyone was counting.)

She was kind of exited to finally party again after such a long time. The girls had been under a lot of pressure from finals week at JYP academy that they have forgotten what fun was like. Now that finals is finally over she could focus her thoughts on something more important, her extremely stupid little (not so little) crush on Sana.One of her best friends. 

The unexpected crush had risen through the surface after the pair had been training for a dance exam. The two of them in a small room, away from the other students, dancing until they both are breathless and sweaty. Well you could say a lot of inappropriate thoughts invaded Dahyun’s brain at night after one of their practices. 

It’s not a secret that Sana was extremely attractive, kind, sweet, flirty and mesmerizing, so how could Dahyun not fall for the flirty squirrel. But the intensity of her crush is what surprised Dahyun the most. She would never in her entire life think that she would have fallen for her like that, but here she was. She just hoped that one day those feelings would go away. 

There was no way in hell that Sana would return her feelings so the best way to get them to go away was to distance herself from the other girl. Which would be kind of difficult since the two was usually joined at the hip. Dahyun sighted as she laid down on her bed. 

Sana was taking up a lot of space in her brain at the moment so the birthday party was something she could try to focus on do forget her feelings. The pale girl took a last look at her phone, it read 00:26. “Shit I should sleep, me and Chaeyoung have a lot of work tomorrow if we’re going to keep Tzuyu out of the dorm” , she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and tried to think of anything else than Sana as she drifted off to sleep.

07:20 AM

Dahyun woke up to the sound of the TV blasting some kind of shooting game. The nine girls lived in a shared dorm at the academy. The good thing about it is that it was cheaper to live this way. The bad thing was being woken up at 07:20 am on a Friday when your classes doesn’t start until 11:00 am. “Damn Mina and her video game obsession, at least I don’t have to rush breakfast this morning.” 

The half asleep girl stretches in her bed and walks out of her shared bedroom with the two other maknaes, and walks over to the one of the two bathrooms in the dorm to splash water in her face to wake herself up a bit. 

She enters the bathroom not hearing the shower being turned off and turns on the sink. After she splashes some cold water i her face she bends back up to find a soaking wet Sana in the mirror staring back at her in the mirror reflection.

The other girl is wearing an amused expression on her face as Dahyun turns around to see the Japanese girl only wearing a towel, which to Dahyun seems a little small considering the amount of skin she’s seeing. Dahyun quickly turns into 2 shades of red before freezing on the spot. 

Sana sees her face and just laughs. “Dahyun what are you doing up at this hour?”, she says as if she isn’t almost naked in front of the younger girls eyes. “I- uhh... well I was w-woken up by Mina’s video g-game and I thought I... that I should get a head start today hah you know”, she says trying to look anywhere but Sana and failing miserably. 

Sana just chuckled and smirks at the blushing girl, “To bad you didn’t wake up sooner, we could have taken a shower together”, she said winking and then walking out. Dahyun’s brain short circuited as she tried to collect herself. “Aish that girl is always teasing me, now I need a cold shower.” 

A few hours went by, that mostly consist of Dahyun eating, thinking about Sana, getting dressed, staring at Sana, putting on some light makeup and then daydreaming about Sana.

“What has gotten into me, she probably thinks I’m some kind of pervert now.” The younger girl sighs as she walks out the door to get to class. She yells bye to the members before shutting the door only hearing a little sound of acknowledgement from a gaming penguin before she walks off to a boring class. 

The rest off her classes goes by pretty quickly. She doesn’t have that many classes now that finals are done. The young girl is already eager for summer brake. She can’t wait to visit her family. But right now she had something to put her energy in. Keeping Tzuyu away from the dorm until all the preparations are set for tonight.

After her last class of the day she quickly dials Chaeyoung’s number. “Hey dubs, me and Tzuyu are on our way to the arcade to celebrate her birthday hurry up before all the good games are hogged by a bunch of 9 year olds.” Dahyun slightly picks up her pace, “on my way chaeng”, she says before hanging up and basically sprinting to the arcade. There was no way in hell she would let some random 9 year old hog her game. 

Meanwhile the the six other girls were doing everything in their power to prevent Nayeon from falling down from something and hurting herself again, while they set everything up for Tzuyu’s big party. 


	2. The suprise party thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The maknaes finally arrive at the surprise party, and disaster seems to follow.

21:16 pm Friday

The three maknaes are currently walking down the street a few blocks away from their dorm. Even though it’s late, it’s still warm outside. The two eldest maknaes are exhausted after keeping Tzuyu busy while everything was being set up, and they were happy to finally being able to walk back after being told everything was ready. “How did she even finish her games that quick, she won in literally every game”, Dahyun wondered as she walked silently behind the other girls.

The girl had many wandering thoughts in her head, mostly about Sana, and how to avoid her at the party. The girl sighed, “I really didn’t think this whole party thing through. I was supposed to avoid her.” 

The girls were suddenly at the entrance to their dorm. Chaeyoung looked up at Dahyun, sending her a look that asked if the older girl was ok. Dahyun nodded and smiled at her. “Ok enough with the sulking Kim Dahyun. Let’s get into party mode.” 

The girls opened the front door and stepped in. The whole dorm was completely dark. The girls silently walked further into the dorm. Tzuyu stopped in front of the two older girls, “Uhm..guys did the power turn off or somethi-“ “SUPRIIIISEEE!” , a sudden yell caught the maknae’s attention.The whole dorm lit up full of color and banners. 

A confused Tzuyu stood in the middle of the floor with six other girls around her that popped up from seemingly nowhere. “Is this a surprise party? Nice.” The maknae said in her usual monotone voice. “Ahh Tzuyu can you at least be a little more happy about it! I almost broke my neck when I decorated”, Nayeon whined at the younger girl. Tzuyu smiled, “do you have any photos of that?”

“Meany.”

The whole dorm suddenly burst into party mode as drinks were poured. Birthday kisses were shared and a lot of dancing and singing as well. Momo began giving out twerking lessons to Nayeon and Mina. 

22:34 PM Friday

A familiar warmth was spreading out in Dahyun’s body. She felt her head pounding with the beat of the song blasting through the dorm. The room was lit up in color ranging from red to yellow. She felt good. She rolled her body with the beat and roamed her hands through her hair. She opened her eyes to Sana watching her with hazed eyes. They made brief eye contact as they both danced a little closer to each other. The pair looked like they were in a trance with each other.

A wasted Momo interrupted their dance session, “guys let’s play spin the bottle”, she yelled a little dazed. “Momo I don’t think we have any empty bottles”, Jihyo yelled back from across the room. Even though she had drunk as much as the rest of them, she never lost her responsibility. “What about dare or truth?”, Chaeyoung asked. “It’s called truth or dare dumbass”, Jeongyeon irritably said. Chaeyoung just rolled her eyes at the girl. “It’s the same thing.”

The nine girls gathered around in a circle on the floor. “Ok gays you all know the rules, only this time we add a twist”, Nayeon smirked. “The catch is that if you refuse a dare or a question, you’ll have to to do a double dare where you absolutely cannot refuse.” The eldest girl explained as she watched the others panicked looks. “No matter what?!”, Chaeyoung asked a little bewildered. Nayeon just nodded. 

“Ok I’ll guess I’ll just begin, Mina truth or dare?”, she said smirking a little to eager. Mina looked conflicted at her decision but choose to go with truth for the first round. “If you had to pick one of us to make out with for the night, who would it be?” Mina blushed profusely and looked down. Most of the people in this room knew about her crush on Chaeyoung, except for Chaeyoung of course. “I- uhm.. shit fine Chaeyoung”, Mina quickly said and covered her face in her hands to prevent eye contact with the younger girl. 

A collective of oohs and wolf whistles were thrown across the room. Chaeyoung blushed and bit her lip. “Yeah yeah calm down”, a flustered Mina said trying to ease the tension between her and Chaeyoung. “Truth or dare Momoring.” Momo seemed to be kind of out of it but shouted dare excitedly anyway. “ I dare you to give a lap dance to Nayeon”, Mina smirked knowing she successfully had taken her revenge against the oldest. 

Nayeon suddenly looked extremely flustered, which was a rare sight, but Momo didn’t even look affected. An excited Sana grabbed her phone that was connected to the Bluetooth speaker, cold sweat by Tinashe blasted through the speaker. “This song is perfect I’ve been waiting for this moment”, Sana said excitedly. 

Momo stood up and went over to the flustered elder. Momo began dancing slowly to the beat, rolling her hips and feeling her hands up and down her body. Nayeon looked like she was about to jump her bones then and there. The other girls started cheering her on when she sat on Nayeon’s lap. 

Dayhun tried her best to keep her attention on the once in a life time scene unraveling in front of her, but a sensation in the side of her face kept her from doing that. She turned her head slightly only to see Sana looking at her. She quickly looked away to hide her blush. Her heart beat like she was running a marathon. “Why does she keep staring at me like that”, Dayhun wondered.

When the lap dance ended everyone was feeling a little exited. Nayeon looked like she was going to combust and Momo was wearing a cocky smirk as she sat down with the bottle in her hand. She spun the bottle. It eventually landed on Sana. “Finally my turn, dare!”, Sana said looking excited as ever. Momo smiled teasingly, “I dare you to run around the second floor corridor in your underwear.” 

“....what.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to post :( I’ve been under a lot of stress with traveling and such so it haven’t been so much time left for writing. I might add a few more chapters but for now this is meant to be a 3 shot


	3. The kissing thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo’s bold dare makes the girls nervous for Sana, will she go through with it? Or is it all a part of a plan?

** 23:55 pm Friday **

A silence hang over the group. Everyone was waiting for Sana’s response to the extreme dare. 

“Momo are you actually crazy?! You know the second floor corridor is full of boys right?”, Sana said, absolutely disgusted by the dare. Momo chuckled, “yeah of course I know, that’s the point.” Sana scowled at her friend. “Well if you aren’t going to do it I guess I have to double dare you”, Momo said smugly, as if she was planning something. Mina and Momo made knowing eye contact for a second. “ What the hell are they planning?” ,  Dayhun thought to herself after witnessing the small exchange. 

Sana held Momo’s challenging gaze for a second. 

“Fine double dare me then”, Sana said tilting her head confidently. Hollers of excitement were tossed across the room. Momo leaned forward to face Sana. “ I double dare you to kiss Dayhun.”

The rest of the girls gasped, some with excitement and some with shock. Dayhun freezed in her seat. Did she hear that correctly? Sana froze for one second before making fatal eye contact with Dayhun. Right there and then it felt like the time froze again. Dayhun parted her lips in shock. It felt like Sana was a predator and Dayhun was the prey as Sana slowly made her way over to the other girl. Sana held the eye contact with Dayhun as she crawled on her knees with lust and determination in her eyes. Dayhun licked her lips nervously as the other girl got closer. 

Suddenly Sana was right in front of her, her breath hitting her wet lips. “Is this ok?”, Sana whispered with a little hint of nervousness. Dayhun just nodded as she didn’t trust her own voice right now. Sana leaned forward, barely making contact with Dayhun. Sana was giving Dayhun a chance to back out. Maybe it was the alcohol in her bloodstream or the neediness she felt for Sana, but she really didn’t want to back out today. Dayhun leaned to meet Sana in a sweet and passionate kiss, their lips moving instinctively. It felt like their lips where meant to fit together like puzzle pieces. Sana pulled back after a few seconds. 

The kiss didn’t last that long for Dayhun’s liking but was perfect in every way. Dayhun blushes when she meet Sana’s eyes but she can’t seem to look away. A series of hollers and cheers brought them out of their trace as they meet the smug faces of the other girls. Sana went back to her place with a proud look, but her eyes showed something else as well. 

“ Holy frick ” , Dahyun taught to herself while blushing profusely.

The rest of the game went on with a little more innocent questions and funny dares. Jeongyeon had to scream like a goat out of the window, while Jihyo had to kiss the other girls on the cheek (which she hated). While the other girls where fooling around, Dahyun made her way into her room. She couldn’t help but rewind her kiss with Sana. The girl of her dreams kissed her. She plopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling, she took her slightly shaking hand and brought it up to her lips.  “Is this real or am I dreaming?”. 

Suddenly the door creaked. She looked at the door where Sana stood with a slight smirk on her face. “Are you ok?”, Sana said with a soft voice. She closed the door behind her. Dahyun visibly gulped and nodded. Sana made her way over to where the other girl sat. 

“What’s on your mind then?”, Sana said teasingly. Dahyun really didn’t know what to say, if she confessed to Sana once and for all she would finally be rid of the burden hanging over her. And there was a slight possibility that Sana felt the same way. But then again she could be reading the signs totally wrong and embarrass herself, and then having to move to Mexico with a fake name and marry a gross guy. “ Dying alone with 8 cats, running away to Mexico or making gay babies?”, Dahyun repeatedly contemplated in her head. 

Meanwhile Sana was looking at Dahyun having a (gay) crisis. Sana couldn’t help her thoughts invading her brain when she looked at the stunning girl in-front of her. “ She’s so beautiful ”, Sana thought. 

Dahyun was about to brush off the question but when she looked up at Sana, she saw love in her eyes, “ Fuck it ”.Dahyun took a deep and unsteady breath, “Sana I really like you, I can’t stand it anymore. Anything you do makes my heart beat, and I don’t understand it all but I think I’m falling in love with you.”, Dahyun looked down and closed her eyes afraid to meet Sana’s eyes and see her reaction. 

Sana sat there in shock for the first few seconds of Dahyun’s confession. She couldn’t believe that the younger girl was falling for her as well. When the younger girl was finished with her confession, Sana smiled and brought her hand up to Dahyun’s chin. She gently pushed her head up to look her in the eyes but Dahyun had her eyes closed shut. “Look at me”, she said softly. Dahyun carefully opened her eyes meeting Sana’s loving gaze. “I like you to baby”, she said with a bright smile. 

Dahyun couldn’t register her words in the first few seconds, but when she realized what the older girl said she blushed and stared at Sana, “Really?”, she almost shouted. Sana laughed and hugged her, “yes pabo really”. 

The pair held on each other for what felt like ages. Dahyun couldn’t believe that her crush who she thought to be way out of her league, actually liked her back. Sana pulled slightly back to look at Dahyun and caught her staring at her lips. 

The tension seemed to rise as both girls switched between eye contact and staring at each other’s lips. They both leaned forward for a desperate kiss with their tongues clashing. Sana pulled Dahyun into her lap so that she was straddling her and continued kissing the girl. 

Dahyun felt heat pooling in her lower area as they continued making out. Sana pulled back and began peppering kisses down Dahyun’s neck. Dahyun whimpered as Sana lightly bit down on a sensitive part of her neck. Sana pulled back, “do you want me to stop or do you want me to keep going?”, she softly asked the younger girl knowing she was a virgin. 

Dahyun stared lovely at Sana for being so considerate. “I really want this Sana, I want you”, she said. Sana almost growled hearing those words coming out of the other girls mouth. Sana began kissing the girl again slightly less desperate this time, wanting to take her time with the girl.They began making out in a steady pace wanting to get as close to each other as they could. 

The heat between Dahyun’s legs began building up as she felt herself getting desperate with each kiss. She slightly rolled her hips on Sana to get friction. Sana could sense her desperation and chuckled, “have some patience baby, I’m gonna make you feel good”, she said teasingly as she continued her assault on Dahyun’s neck. Dahyun moaned when Sana got a little rougher with her ministrations. Dahyun suddenly pulled her shirt over her head, now only left with her undergarments and jeans. Sana licked her lips at the sight and moved her kisses a little lower. 

Sana began kissing Dahyun’s chest and brought her hand up to lightly palm her breast. She looked up at Dahyun to watch her reactions, and experimentally squeezed the breast in her hand. Dahyun moaned at the feeling and stroked Sana’s hair as a sign to keep going. Sana brought her hands to the bra clasp and opened it with ease. Dahyun pulled down the strings from her shoulders and let the bra fall down to the floor. Sana was in awe of the younger girls body and bit her lip. 

Dahyun got a little bit self conscious as she covered herself with her hands. Sana lifted her hands off slowly, “you’re so perfect baby”, she said as she brought Dahyun in for a kiss. Dahyun relaxed again as she felt herself melting in Sana’s hands. Sana began kissing her chest again this time going lower to the girl’s left breast. She peppered kisses on her breast and brought her nipple in her mouth, sucking lightly and scraping her teeth on the sensitive area. Dahyun gasped at the feeling and bit her lip to contain her moans. Slowly Sana changed to her other breast and gave the same treatment. Sana lightly bitt down on her nipple and felt Dahyun’s hips buckle. 

Sana leaned slightly back and brought her own shirt over her head exposing her black lace bra. Dahyun looked at Sana’s now exposes body with hooded eyes, “you can touch you know”, Sana said teasingly. Dahyun blushed and palmed Sana’s breast in her hands. After a few minutes of letting the girl experiment she laid them both on the bed with herself on top. Sana let her hands travel to the fly of Dahyun’s jeans. “Can I take them off?”, she asked. Dahyun just nodded not trusting her words at the moment. Sana slowly undid the button and fly open with her hand and pulled her jeans down, Dahyun helped her kick them off as she was left only with her red panties on. 

Dahyun could feel Sana’s eyes scanning her body, but she felt safe under her gaze. Dahyun blushed when Sana smirked, obviously seeing the slight dark spot on her underwear. “Is my Dahyunnie that exited?”, Sana said seductively while stroking the younger girls inner thigh. Dahyun gulped, “p-please Sana I need you so bad”. Sana bit her lip and leaned closer to her face, “say what you want me to do”, she whispered. Dahyun made eye contact with the older girl, “I want you to fuck me Sana”, she said mustering up some confidence. Sana’s eyes darkened even more. She took her hand higher up and stroked Dahyun’s inner tight, almost the place Dahyun need her. 

“Wait”, Dahyun said with urgency. Sana pulled back slightly to see if the other girl was uncomfortable. Dahyun blushed ,“can you take off your pants to? I want to see you”, she said. Sana smirked, “anything for you”. Sana quickly rid herself off her pants before continuing her ministrations. She brought her hand higher up and stroked the wet patch on Dahyun’s underwear. Dahyun moaned at the feeling, finally being touched where she needs to. Sana continued stroking lazy circles around Dahyun’s clothed clit, feeling it straining against the fabric. She hooked her fingers in the sides of the panty and pulled it down. Dahyun whimpered at the feeling of air against her core. Sana bit her lip at the sight of Dahyun being completely exposed before her. She took her hand and stroked her fingers through the girls core. “So wet”, Sana murmured before continuing circling her clit. 

Dahyun moaned and whimpered as Sana picks up the pace. She brings Sana i for a desperate kiss as their teeth and tongue clashes. Sana kisses down her body, pausing at the girls breast for a few minutes before kissing further down. “Sana w-what are y..OH MY GOD”, Dahyun moaned out loud when Sana’s tongue came in contact with her core. Sana began licking up and down her slit tasting Dahyun for the first time, almost moaning out loud at with taste.

She circled her clit with her tongue and bended Dahyun’s knees for better access. Dahyun couldn’t contain her moans anymore, the pleasure she felt was to much. She could feel herself getting close with every movement. Sana began to rapidly flicking her tongue and sucking on her clit. Dahyun screamed out, “Sana I’m s-so fucking close.” Sana didn’t show a sign of stopping and continued. Dahyun desperately grinded her core against Sana’s mouth, her hips bucking. 

She let out a final scream as she came hard on Sana’s mouth, her pussy clenching. Sana took her finger up and circled Dahyun’s clit to bring her down from the high. 

After a few minutes Dahyun tiredly opened her eyes and looked at Sana. They communicated their love with their eyes. Sana brought her face down to give a sweet kiss to Dahyun before lying down with the girl in her arm. “Was it good?”, Sana asked with a hint of worry in her voice. Dahyun looked at her with a tired smirk, “you are amazing, I’m glad it was with you”, she said blushing slightly. Dahyun frowned, “but you didn’t get to, you know”, she said sadly. Sana smiled at the girl, “it’s ok baby tonight was about you”, she said reassuringly. 

Dahyun pouted, “but I want to make you feel good to”, she moved on top of Sana ,”if you’d let me”, she said toying with the waistband of Sana’s lacy underwear. Sana gulped before nodding. Dahyun smiled and took off her underwear biting her lip when she saw her core. Dahyun didn’t have that much experience in that department, but she was an avid reader (for research). She stroked Sana’s core and felt the wetness drench her fingers. “I don’t think I’ll last long”, Sana said blushing. Dahyun smirked, “did you get that worked up?” Sana laughed “it’s kind of hard to not be when you’re so hot.” Dahyun blushed before continuing exploring Sana’s core.

Dahyun began circling Sana’s clit with her finger, testing out Sana’s reaction. Sana whimpered and bucked her hips slightly. Dahyun continued this for a while before moving two fingers down to the girls opening. She pushed her fingers in slowly, hearing Sana moan loudly. Dahyun began fucking her in a slow tempo before picking up the speed slightly. “Dahyun oh fucking my god”, Sana moaned, spurring Dahyun on. Sana could feel herself getting close, pushing her hips to meet Dahyun’s fingers. Dahyun almost came again at the sight. Dahyun brushed against Sana’s g-spot with her fingers feeling Sana coming undone around her fingers. “DAHYUN”, Sana screamed as she came, clenching hard around Dahyun’s fingers. Dahyun circled her clit with her thumb to bring her down from the high. Sana’s breathing evened out after a few minutes and Dahyun pulled her fingers out. Dahyun made eye contact with the older girl before taking her fingers in her mouth, sucking off the juices. “Fuck you’re so hot”, Sana said before kissing the girl. 

They made out for a bit before lying down wrapped in each other’s arms. “Goodnight Dahyun”, Sana whispered. Dahyun smiled with her eyes closed, “goodnight Sana”, she said before drifting off to sleep.

** 10:37 am Saturday **

Dahyun woke up still wrapped up in Sana’s arms, smiling as she remembered last nights events. “ Oh my god it actually happened it wasn’t a dream, I’m in heaven that’s the only explanation .”, she thought to herself. She heard a vibrating noise and found her phone on the floor. She looked at the notification.

**Gay group chat**

** Nojam ** : thanks to you gays Tzuyu and Jihyo are traumatized so we went out to a dog cafe. You really couldn’t keep it in your pants for ONE night

** Bunny ** : sorry not sorry

** Dimples ** : 0-0 

** Jokbal ** : come back to bed baby 

** Bunny ** :  🏃♀️

** God ** : this applies to you to Dahyun I can see you lurking in the chat

Dahyun shrieked before tossing her phone. Well now she’s doomed. She looked over at the still sleeping Sana. The girl looked so beautiful like this, by Dahyun’s side. Dahyun placed a kiss on Sana’s shoulder and smiled to herself, “ it was worth it. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally :) thank you so much for reading this. Again I’m so sorry that it took so long but I finally did it


End file.
